


From Hades

by iiNyxtello



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), prinxiety - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 04:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20651294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiNyxtello/pseuds/iiNyxtello
Summary: Virgil has been stuck in a toxic relationship for years but when he is expectedly kicked out by his boyfriend he meets Roman who helps him find a place to stay. Even now Virgil isn’t safe from the past that haunts him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction! This is only the prologue and chapter one. Hope you enjoy!

Prologue 

Virgil sat alone in the cafeteria. Sweaty teenagers were yelling and throughing food all around him. His only friend Elliot was on a trip with his family so Virgil was left alone without anyone to sit with. He felt out of place and lonely without his friend. 

A young man approached Virgil’s table. He had a large birthmark that covered most of the left side of his face. His dark hair was slicked back and he wore a black leather jacket over a yellow T-shirt. 

“Is this seat taken?” The boy asked smiling warmly at Virgil. “Oh um no..” Virgil blushed slightly and scooted over to make room for the newcomer. “I’m Draco,” the boy said “nice hoodie.” 

Virgil didn’t usually trust easily but the boy next to him made him feel strangely at ease and they talked throughout lunch. 

Virgil didn’t know it but sitting with this young man would change his life forever.

Chapter one

Virgil woke up beside Draco with a headache already. He quietly rose not wanting to wake his boyfriend up and got dressed. He then went to the kitchen and got himself a glass of water and some pain pills for his headache and got to work. 

He cleaned up the empty cans of beer and put away the pill bottles that lay on the coffee table. He then picked up the dirty laundry from around the tiny apartment and walked across the street to the laundromat. He fished some quarters out of his jacket pocket and started the load not bothering to sort the clothes first. He walked back to the apartment and finished tidying up 

Remus Was the second one awake. He got up from the couch and stretched. “Virgil go get me a Red Bull and a pain killer,” he ordered. Virgil silently retrieved the pill bottle and the from the cabinet and the Red Bull from the mini fridge and handed them to the older man. 

Draco finally emerged from they closet size bedroom. Virgil had just finished making his boyfriend coffee and silently handed to to Draco. “I need to go. I’ll be back in a few hours,” Draco said not elaborating on where he was going.

Virgil’s stomach dropped. Draco was leaving him alone with Remus. 

Draco finished his coffee and left without saying anything. As soon as the apartment door closed Remus rose from his seat intentions plain as day. Virgil didn’t want to do this again. He knew nobody would stop Remus now that Draco was gone. 

He couldn’t go on like this. “R-Remus stop,” he said his voice shaking, “If you touch me in more fucking time I’m going to tell Draco what you’ve done.” Remus was surprised and before he could say anything Virgil ran out of the apartment. He walked back to the laundromat and waited for the clothes to dry. He stayed there for almost four hours before feeling safe enough to go back. When he entered the apartment Draco was already there. 

Draco was drinking which wasn’t unusual but Virgil noticed a certain container Remus held. Had he spiked Draco's drink? Draco stood when he saw Virgil. He swayed for a moment before approaching Virgil a dangerous glint in his eyes.

Draco wasn’t much taller than Virgil but he seemed to tower over him. “Do you knows what Remus told me?” He asked. His words were slurred and his breath smelled of alcohol. 

It suddenly clicked. Draco could always tell when someone was lying but not when he was if he was drugged. Remus had lied because Virgil had denied him what he wanted. Virgil knew he wouldn’t be able to convince Draco of who was really at fault so he instead just apologized, “Draco p-please I’m sorry-“

Virgil was cut off by Draco slapping him across the face. He pushed Virgil onto the ground. “HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?” He kicked Virgil who was still on the ground.

It was a blur. Draco screamed at Virgil hitting him again and again. His vision swam. Virgil had never been in so much pain. He curled into a ball until Draco had let out all of this rage.

“Get out of my house!” Draco snarled. Virgil froze in shock. “I SAID GET OUT!” Virgil scrambled up grabbing his phone off the floor. He fled the house, tears streaming down his face. He couldn’t believe what had just happened. Where could he go? He hadn’t spoken with his parents in almost five years and he didn’t have any friends he could turn to. 

Not knowing where else to go he found himself walking to the nearest bar.

Roman had finally gotten all of his friends home. He was always exhausted after being the designated driver. He was terrified one of his friends would have one too many drinks and end up in the hospital 

He was on his way home when he realized that he’d forgotten his jacket at the bar. He sighed and turned around to retrieve it.

When he got to the bar it had already closed. He noticed a small figure stumbling around, clearly drunk. There wasn’t anyone else around. Roman got out of his car and cautiously approached the man.

“ Um excuse me,” Roman said “Do you have anybody to drive you home?” The man turned around and Roman took a step back in shock. The man had a terrible black eye and his lip was busted. He looked terrible. “I could call you an Uber....” 

The man mumbled something Roman could understand. He looked like he was about to pass out. Roman couldn’t just leave him here. “Why don’t I drive you home?” Roman regretted the offer immediately. He helped the stranger into his car who almost immediately passed out. 

Now what? Roman didn’t see any other options. He drove home and helped the man inside. He took the strangers shoes and hoodie off before assisting him to the guest bedroom. As he was leaving to room he heard the stranger mumble, “Draco wait.... I’m... I’m sorry..”

Roman closed the door behind him wondering what he’d just gotten himself into.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finally getting properly introduced to Roman and his friends an awkward brunch ensues.

Virgil was still half asleep. His head hurt and he felt sick. Draco must have brought home drinks. Virgil didn’t remember much of last night.

He was lying under the covers in a fetal position starting to drift off when he noticed something. The comforter smelled flowery and was thick and fluffy... had Draco bought new bedding? Virgil was too tired to question it and rolled over expecting Draco to be there but he instead hit a wall. Virgil sat up and looked around. This wasn’t his bed. The room was simple with a dresser and large mirror but no other notable decorations. A glass of water sat on the bedside table next to a comfortable twin bed that was covered in pillows. 

Suddenly he remembered. Draco had kicked him out... the last thing Virgil remembered doing was ordering a drink. Oh shit... what had he done to end up here? Did someone take advantage of his drunken state? Virgil heard his heart pounding in his ears and felt an oncoming anxiety attack. He jumped out of the bed finding his hoodie on top of the dresser and his shoes by the door. He cautiously opened the bedroom door and wandered into the unfamiliar house. 

The hallway was lined with pictures. There was quite a lot family pictures and a few of a man who looked close in age to Virgil dressed in costumes accompanied by people in similar attire. 

Virgil found himself in a beautiful kitchen at the end of the hall where a man stood humming to himself and making the beginning of an omelette. The man had a muscular physique and was very tall. He had very clear, tan skin and wavy hair dyed crimson. 

The man turned and started at the sight of Virgil. “Oh um hi,” he said smiling slightly. 

“Who the fuck are you and w-why am I in your house?” Virgil demanded.

“Woah calm down,” the man said “I’m Roman and I’ll explain everything. I’ll make breakfast and we can talk.” Roman motioned for Virgil to sit. Reluctantly Virgil sat down at the dining table and tried to calm down. He pulled his hood on as if to hide the bruises on his face Roman had clearly already seen.

Suddenly the front door burst open and two men entered. The first bounded in excitedly, his pale blue eyes shining like a child on Christmas. He grinned showing off a gap between his front teeth. His blond curly hair grew long and wild hiding part of his freckle covered face. He wore glasses with thin circular frames.

The second was a few inches taller and had slicked back dark brown hair. He had a fair complexion. His eyes were a deep blue like the ocean. He also wore glasses though his were square with thicker frames. His expression was completely neutral unlike his joyful companion.

“Hey Roman-“ the newcomers stopped when they saw Virgil. “Oh my gosh hi!” The shorter man exclaimed “Roman who’s this? Please tell me he’s your boyfriend!” Virgil turned bright red. 

Don’t get your hopes up Patton this isn’t my boyfriend,” Roman said “I’m sorry guys I completely forgot we were having brunch today.”

The other man looked Virgil over before giving a formal greeting. “I’m Logan pleasure to make your aquatints.” Virgil didn’t respond. Patton set a box of pastries on the island and looked at Virgil curiosity who was feeling more and more nervous every second. “So are you gonna explain what’s going on?” Patton asked. 

“Every body just calm down. I’ll explain everything to all of you over breakfast,” Roman said sounding a bit overwhelmed.

Roman finished making omelettes and Logan got out and served orange juice. Finally, the food was done and all four of them sat down. Virgil was reminded of Sunday dinners at his parents house when he was younger. He hadn’t had a meal together with someone like this in years. The other men started eating almost immediately but Virgil didn’t move to take any food.

They ate in silence for a minute before Roman enlightened the group. He told them how Virgil had been drunk and alone so he let him stay the night in the guest bedroom. Virgil still felt unsure but Roman seemed to be telling the truth. Still Virgil found it hard to believe that someone would go out of their way for a drunk stranger.

“I don’t mean to be rude but you should be cautious when allowing strangers into your home Roman,” Logan said mater of factly. 

“I-I’m sorry,” Virgil mumbled. Logan hadn’t been speaking in a hostile tone but Virgil had gotten into a habit of apologizing for any kind of problem or inconvenience he caused.

The room fell silent for a moment before Patton finally spoke, “I’m curious as to how you ended up in such a situation.” Concern was evident in Pattons voice. 

Virgil didn’t want to answer the question. He wasn’t about to tell his sob story to a room of strangers so instead he lied, “I’m sorry but I don’t really remember myself.” The excuse wasn’t probable but Virgil knew he was a terrible liar. 

Thankfully the group seemed to accept his answer. 

“I don’t think I ever caught your name,” Roman said, intentionally changing the subject since the small stranger seemed anxious about the last question.

“Oh it’s Virgil. Virgil Vrees.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t have a real schedule for when I post new chapters but I will get them to you guys as soon as I can. Thanks for reading! <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil is finally safe but knows this safety can’t last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for the wait! I wrote many versions of this chapter but none of them seemed good enough. I realized if I didn’t just post this and continue on I’d never get past chapter 3. I’d like to apologize in advance if this isn’t worth the wait. Thank you so much for continuing to read my story and thank you for all the support!! 💙💙💙

After the events of the previous night were revealed the remainder of brunch was quiet. Virgil still hadn’t taken any food even though he was starving. He hadn’t eaten much the day before but if felt wrong to eat a strangers food after they had already helped him more than Virgil felt he deserved.

Patton wouldn’t stand for this and managed to convince the young man to take one of the many sugary pastries He had brought. 

The four of them finished their food and Virgil rose from his seat taking this as his cue to leave. “Thanks for helping me... I better go now I don’t want to impose any longer,” he said feigning a smile. 

It was only then he realized how obvious the bruises on his face were now that he was facing the group. He pulled his hood down knowing the damage was already done. His fake smile faltered when he saw the look on Patton’s face. Shock and worry. When’s the last time someone looked at him like that? 

Logan had also froze but his expression didn’t change except for his eyes. His eyes were filled with horror at the sight of the deep purples and blues covering his face. 

Virgil fidgeted uncomfortably and pulled his hood down farther once again hiding his face in shadows.

The room was silent for another moment before Virgil took a timid step towards the door.

“I... I really should go...”

“My house is pretty far from the bar you were at it’s not a good idea to walk home,” Roman said “you should call someone to pick you up or I could drive you.”

Virgil’s eyes widened. He had no one to call and wouldn’t dare return to the apartment anyway. 

“Are you sure you don’t remember what happened last night? How you got so hurt?” Patton’s voice was fearful and He again tried to think of the last time someone had been so worried for him.

“I don’t remember and I don’t need a ride,” Virgil said firmly “I’m perfectly fine. I don’t need your pity.” He immediately felt guilty for his harsh tone. They were only trying to help after all.

“I’m-I’m sorry I just...” tears welled up in Virgil’s eyes. He didn’t know what he was going to do and even after all that had happened he wanted Draco. He wanted to feel safe and pretend everything was fine like always.

Virgil sat back down and sighed refusing to let himself cry. “I’m sorry just... could you drive me to the nearest motel?”

Patton looked horrified “You mean you don’t have a place to go?” He asked quietly. 

Virgil didn’t answer wishing he had kept his mouth shut. 

“Well one thing’s for sure I’m not  
Leaving you at some random motel,” Roman said “There’s no need to rush let’s just all take a breath and figure this out. You obviously need to recover from those nasty bruises and the terrible hangover I assume you have. You can stay here for a while and we can get in contact with your family and see what they can do to help you.”

Virgil was shocked. Did this man really want to help a complete stranger out of the goodness of his heart? Virgil couldn’t help but wonder what Roman might want in return as payment for this kind act. They seemed determined to follow through with this plan and Virgil didn’t see any other good options. Once again he was forced to adapt with the bizarre situation he had gotten into. 

Patton was relieved that Virgil would be okay and he and Logan seemed to relax a bit more. They soon had to take their leave but not before Patton got Virgil’s number and insisted that Virgil call him if he needed anything at all. Logan tried to keep his persona of indifference but also seemed worried about Virgil and gave Virgil his number just to be safe. 

Virgil felt overwhelmed and was relieved when he finally got to have a moment alone. He still couldn’t believe that he was here in a strangers house. He hadn’t been away from Draco in years and it was terrifying to suddenly be without the only constant in his fucked up life.

He sat on the floor of the shower and didn’t move for a long time trying to get his breathing under control. He released then how terrible he really did look. His eye had swelled shut and bruised covered his body. His lip was busted and his arms were covered in scrapes and dried blood. The sight made him feel sick and he started to feel panicked again. He couldn’t have an attack now and expose even more vulnerability. 

When he had calmed down enough he put on the outfit Roman had lent to him and took some pain pills he found in the bathroom, taking a bit larger dose than what he was meant to. He returned to the guest room not wanting to bother Roman. He had learned that staying away from everyone was the best way to avoid any conflict or confrontation.

He sat on the floor by the bed and cried silently. He didn’t have a family to contact like Roman had suggested. He couldn’t stay here forever either.

What was he going to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed have a lovely evening!


End file.
